


两辆电动车而已

by susiri



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiri/pseuds/susiri
Summary: 只是两篇黄文大纲，没有逻辑和细节，BDSM，慎点





	两辆电动车而已

横雏  
yoko做梦梦见村上长出了狗耳朵，所以立马意识到自己在做清醒梦了，可是完全没有要醒来的想法，反而顽劣感上来，喊hina酱，看着长着狗耳朵的村上向他爬过来，命令村上坐着，村上就老老实实跪坐在他身边，yoko翻开hina耷拉的耳朵看，里面的毛色是比外面深的褐色，就说“脏死了”结果hina噘着嘴皱皱鼻子，眼睛耷拉下来一幅要哭的样子，把头埋得低低的不给yoko看，yoko欺负人的心一下上来，知道梦里hina肯定是按自己愿意的那样对自己百依百顺，干脆抬hina的下巴，故意强迫他抬头，结果狗狗村上就一直往后退着躲他，一直退到墙角，再向后抵住墙了，急得哭出来，yoko没想到梦里村上那么爱哭，一下愣住了，然后搂着hina的脖子往怀里按，揉揉头顺顺耳朵的毛说自己开玩笑的，最喜欢他的耳朵了，可可爱了。把hina哄得不哭了，突然觉得好尴尬，自己为什么做这种梦，到底在干嘛。结果hina大概哭累了，就从他怀里钻出来枕着他大腿闭着眼要睡觉，yoko看着他乖乖的样子顺顺他的背，可是村上睡着了他又觉得无聊，推推村上把人弄醒了，村上睡得迷迷糊糊，嘟嘟囔囔听不清说什么，眼睛下垂得更厉害了，半睁不睁，yoko觉得可爱坏了，一不做二不休亲过去，把人怼在墙角，亲的hina撑不住，手松松散散地攥住他的衬衣，松手后hina枕着他颈窝喘气，然后慢慢顺着横山侧颈一路亲亲咬咬到锁骨，横山觉得酥酥麻麻浑身通电了一样，忍不住哼了一声，结果hina就像得到了鼓励一样一路解开yoko的衬衣裤子亲到大腿根，握着yoko的阴茎舔下去，抬眼看着yoko，yoko看着长着狗耳朵的hina一脸想受表扬的上目线看着他，嘴角的唾液混着粘稠一路拉淌到喉结，实在色气得可爱，立马硬邦邦，按着hina的头让他给自己口交，结果hina的虎牙磨到他了，yoko就说“把你的虎牙全部给你敲掉”，结果吓到hina向里猛吸了一下，yoko下意识用自己胳膊挡住脸，还是没忍住露出呻吟。后来大概觉得只有自己这样太羞耻，一下把hina推开火急火燎地就要上他，结果hina倒是主动，一幅发情的模样自己坐了上去，因为在梦里倒是省去了前戏，yoko只觉得自己像是一下被章鱼吸了进去，黏黏湿湿的洞穴爽得他差点泄掉。村上衬衣都还穿着，下面却糟糕地不行，自己扭动着腰像是性爱娃娃一样服务着自己的主人，小声问“亲亲我好吗”，yoko立刻起身将两人位置颠倒，狠狠得压下去，听hina久违得用小时候那种尖声呻吟，又把声音堵回去。hina用小腿缠着yoko的膝盖后侧，自己也忍不住一起挺腰，yoko一松开嘴狗狗hina就嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫，还想去摸摸自己那里，结果被yoko一只手抓住手腕扣在头顶不准碰，只能跟着上面香汗淋漓压得他窒息的大块头的节奏，“我的狗只能被我操射”听着这样的话觉得太过羞辱，hina又哭了起来，结果yoko毫无愧疚。反而板正他的脸看下垂眼怎么个泪汪汪的样子，嘴上说着“好糟糕的脸”，结果hina越哭yoko就越用力，hina哭着射了出来，弄得yoko的腹肌和自己的衬衣上都是精液，yoko却又起了别的玩心，拖着的腿抱着他站起来，一走一颠进得更深，去到穿衣镜前让hina跪着看镜子里自己被操干的样子。  
“你是谁？”  
“村上信五”  
“不对”，yoko朝着蜜色的臀部扇了一巴掌，hina的前面却因为这重新抬了头。hina看着镜子里的自己长着狗耳朵像狗一样四肢趴附在地上，还因为羞辱勃起的样子彻底放下了羞耻心，“是yoko的hina酱，是yoko的……汪酱”yoko听到满意的答案加快了频率，扶着村上地腰用力顶弄，还好心地帮村上撸了几把，本以为这就结束了，却在村上快要到时抽了出来，让正放声呻吟的村上一时按了静音，迷茫地看着镜子里的横山。  
“求我”横山瞬时冷酷起来，让hina想把自己团起来躲着，“求求你，给我，尼桑，主人……”hina说了一通荤话，终于得偿所愿，再次感到空虚被填补，仰起头向身后的人索吻，因为角度唾液从侧边流下，身上早就泥泞不堪，其实刚刚他只是看着yoko冷酷的脸就硬着射了出来，几乎想找个地缝钻进去，身体早就软的疲惫不堪。精神却因为爱抚无比亢奋，横山看他支撑不住，将他翻身，一条腿搭在自己的肩上，庆幸着村上的柔韧，每次都比上次进得更深，村上整个人像在汗蒸房里捞起来的人，昏昏沉沉，努力睁着眼看着横山不断下坠的汗水，将落在自己唇边的舔进嘴里，眼睛迷迷蒙蒙地失了焦，恍惚着说“最喜欢kimi了”，激得上面的人一个挺身终于射了出来。村上也跟着迎来一次高潮。两人相拥静默片刻，横山向后退了出来，hina爬到他腿间伸出舌头一点一点地舔舐着横山的阴茎上残余的精液，耳朵乖乖地耷拉在两侧，左边因为蹭到地板上的精液湿了一块。狗狗hina舔完最后一点白稠，张开嘴，亮出虎牙大咧咧笑着说“主人，舔干净了”  
“你嘴角还有”横山说着拉住hina衬衣的领子将人拉近，用舌头抵住送进村上的嘴里。

仓亮  
亮亮是大仓从路边捡回来的，当时浑身是伤，大仓背着他回去，结果还挨了一拳，气的他直接侧身把人从背上扔了下去，结果看着亮亮疼的倒吸气还瞪着大仓就想踹他一脚，可实际还是咬咬牙又把人背上来，想着别以为我不知道你是对家的少当家。大仓其实也是黑道上的小少爷，亮亮那个黑帮对家的孩子，很烦家里的破事原来一直在国外，刚回国就遇上两家血拼。明明小时候两帮没分家时他还跟锦户亮一起玩过红白机的，他就不忍心看亮亮真的被干掉偷偷把亮亮藏起来了，也没敢告诉亮亮自己是谁。结果发现亮亮到家就一直特别警惕抗拒，大仓刚回来也没什么事有的是时间跟他耗，而且小时候他总是跟在亮亮屁股后面，其实心底里对他有种特殊的依恋，就无限温柔各种顺着亮亮。后来亮亮慢慢肯吃他做的吃的了，慢慢肯跟他说话，甚至有天一起看完了恐怖电影，半夜爬到了大仓的床上，把自己团进大仓的怀里，跟刚开始超凶的小奶猫被捋顺了毛一样超级乖。大仓觉得太可爱了就亲他，亮亮就环住他脖子亲回去。大仓把床头灯开开，小亮不好意思起来，让他关上，大仓就不关，说太可爱了想看着脸做，结果小亮太害羞把头埋进大仓的睡衣里，被拉开看着脸说，明明一脸色气很想要的样子，小亮就是个M吧。小亮没地方躲，干脆抬头硬气说就是抖m，结果刚说完就脸红，完全在虚张声势，大仓嘴上说着太可爱了，把手伸到锦户嘴边，锦户低下头去舔吸，睫毛长长地垂出一片虔诚的样子，一路含到指根，在嘴里搅出水声，微微抬头看向大仓，眼睛里一片氤氲的媚色，大仓伸手解开锦户的腰带，却不准锦户脱掉睡袜和上衣，那是大仓原来的卫衣t恤借给亮亮当睡衣穿了，大仓总觉得穿着衣服才更加色情，做的时候逼亮亮口交给他深喉，亮亮难受得泪都出来了，大仓有点心疼想说算了，结果亮亮说很喜欢，完全是个M，甚至摸到皮带给大仓让大仓打他屁股，大仓原来也没玩过觉得新鲜，一下一下打，打到翘臀上古铜色的皮肤发出深红，还说着婊子奴隶之类羞辱的话，没想到就这样就把锦户打射了，一时间那种小时候仰望的视角瞬间倒置，只想看亮亮更屈服的样子，把亮亮的手腕用皮带绑在铁质的床头柜，扩张完一下捅进去逼得亮把自己退到硌着冰冷的金属杆坐着把腿张成w，任他使劲操干，亮刚开始还憋着不肯出声，大仓明白忍耐这件事本身就让锦户爽，可他就想听亮亮叫，就掐着他脸颊逼他出声，结果亮呜咽着呻吟出来，跟受伤的小动物一样，大仓听着心疼边做边吻他，舔他的泪，亮求他把手给他解开，大仓不肯，亮哭起来，喊他主人，说会好好让他爽，只是不想玩这个，大仓给他解开说看你表现，亮亮把他推到身下亲大仓锁骨，一路吮吸到乳尖，边舔边抬眼看着大仓，一脸色气，下面自己扶着坐进去，爽的嗯啊了一声，开始按着大仓肩膀动腰，浪叫地声音跟刚才完全不同，又哑又媚，大仓看着锦户巧克力色的皮肤上早就染着白色的精斑，说你也真够浪的，谁能想到帮里打架那么狠的少爷床上这副承欢浪叫求人操的样子。扶着锦户的腰让他侧身躺着使劲干起来。第一次做就做到亮亮无精高潮。后来亮亮尝到甜头只要想做干脆在家就不穿裤子，把大仓衣橱里的衬衣卫衣套上就坐在大仓腿上一点点磨他，他们在沙发上，厨房里，书房里，浴室里到处变着花样玩，亮亮只是想着大仓的脸和声音就能硬起来，大仓也任由他索取无度，简直像是两个病入膏肓的性瘾者。大仓也慢慢明白了锦户亮的癖好，每每把他搞到在他怀里哭的一颤一颤的，反而目睹了锦户露出与冷峻外表截然相反的病态脆弱美感，喜欢的不行更是对他百依百顺。晚上锦户上厕所怕黑就把大仓弄醒，他都毫无脾气横抱着过去，要是锦户抱怨做的腰酸，大仓干脆给他做人椅，想去哪脚都不让他沾地抱着走，锦户亮精瘦但还是轻，大仓每天投其所好不停折腾吃的，日日早起打巴西莓汁，一点没有少爷的样子比锦户更像个全心全意的M。锦户被他惯的脾气上来了开始逆着他，非要出去，大仓开始不肯，锦户不肯让他碰他，只好同意时不时可以在规定时间由他陪着出去，后来道上有传闻他金屋藏娇，回来了也日日不肯去父亲身边管事，气的他爸找上门，发现是锦户亮直接气的晕了过去，大仓吓到赶快跑过去想背着送到医院，结果感到背上抵上了一把枪，回头看见锦户还是懒懒散散的样子，翘着被自己反复舔舐的猫唇“你以为我真的不知道你是谁吗？tori”大仓不可置信地回头看着他。  
“跟我做，在他面前，要不杀了他再杀了你。”大仓抱着灭顶的隐晦快感去亲吻他的情人，感觉自己彻底赌错坠入深渊，居然妄图圈养狼做爱侣，反被紧紧咬住脖颈。  
“小亮”大仓如同梦中呓语念他的名字，“可你又如何，只是看着我就受不了硬起来。我们不过是晕头晕脑的傻孩子罢了。”锦户摇着头，泪却滴下来。大仓一路吻到睫毛，觉得自己是真的疯了。


End file.
